Genie Dylan Cooper
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: "Well thanks for that, Chad, but you're not a genie. You can't snap your fingers and make my wish come true." "You're right, I'm not a genie. But if I was, what would your three wishes be?" Slightly OOC, at least for Sonny, one-shot. Pure Channy.


****

****

**AN: Here's the random way of how I got the idea for this story:**

**I was thinking of a writing a different one-shot, and I was trying to come up with a name of it. And then, suddenly, I got an idea for a title of a story that would be completely different, and I got the idea of a summary for that story (aka this one). And then I was like, "Hey, that's a good idea.." I started ellaborating on the idea, got a different and better title, and BAM, this story was created.**

****

****

**You're welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

**Dedication: I couldn't think of any special reason to dedicate a one-shot to anyone, so I just thought about people who would probably read this - 'cause they stalked everything else I wrote. This is dedicated to ZoraChannyTwilight4ever, for being crazy and awesome. Congratulations. :)**

**Note: I, personally, think this is one of my best one-shots yet. Now sit back, and enjoy this uber long and slightly OOC (at least for Sonny) one-shot.**

* * *

I stared at the beautiful necklace I had located. I wasn't sure how long I had been looking at it - but I had a feeling that some of the store employees were afraid I was going to try to steal it. I couldn't help it, the necklace was one of the prettiest things I had ever seen. If falling in love with jewelery was possible, I mise well have gone out and bought a wedding dress.

Although marrying jewelery would be a bit weird...eh, I was making a point.

"Hey, Munroe." I jumped at the sound of someone's voice, and the feel of someone wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I shot daggers at the person who interrupted my gawking - the one and (thankfully) only Chad Dylan Cooper.

I quickly shrugged his arm off of my shoulders (at which I later felt angry at myself for missing his arm. Stupid arm.) and rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Chad?" I looked around the store for a moment, then back at him. "More importantly, why are you in a jewelery store?"

Chad looked down at the floor and blushed (I had to do a double-take). "I was planning on buying a gift for someone."

"Who?"

"Y..." he quickly caught himself. "Y..Yvette. My..my cousin."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but ignored his odd behaviour. "Well, good for Yvette." I went back to staring at the necklace. The silver chain, the beautiful blue stone...granted, it wasn't as beautiful as something else blue, but..ignore that last sentence.

"Why are you staring at this necklace?" Chad asked, looking at it. "Does it remind you of my eyes?" he smirked.

Crap.

Caught.

"Psh, no." I scoffed. "It's just pretty. And I really, really, _really,_ want it."

"Then buy it."

"Are you kidding? It costs way to much for me."

Suddenly, to my confusion, Chad snapped his fingers, a slight smirk on his face.

"Well thanks for that, Chad, but you're not a genie. You can't snap your fingers and make my wish come true."

"Actually, I was getting that employees attention," he glanced over at the woman who was now walking over to us. "So I could buy that for you." My eyes widened, and he turned and talked to the woman for a moment, before she nodded and walked away. He turned back to me. "But, you're right, I'm not a genie." he thought for a moment, then smiled. "But if I was, what would your three wishes be?"

I motioned to him. "Chad Dylan Cooper, ladies and gentlemen, the king of random questions."

He rolled his blue (very, very, blue) eyes. "Just answer the question, Munroe."

"First, you answer a question for me." he nodded. "Why are you buying me that necklace? In other words, why are you spending nearly three hundred dollars on me?"

Chad shrugged, looking at the ground once more, smiling bashfully. What was up with him? "Why not?"

"That clears things up."

"Can't you just appreciate it, without questioning it?"

I shrugged. "If you don't want to answer, then fine, I will."

"Now answer my question."

I thought about it. Three wishes? "Why do you care?"

"I don't - I'm just bored." I rolled my eyes at Chad's statement, but thought about it.

I bit my lip. "I have no idea. There's so many different things I could wish for."

"Then, let's narrow it down. Any wishes that have to do with..romance."

_Romance?_ "Romance?"

"You know, like..wishing to get kissed under fireworks, or something."

_Oh._ "Oh."

"Here, you think about that, and I'll be right back." Chad walked over to the counter to talk to the woman whom I then noticed was waving him over. I did as he told me, though, and thought about it. Three wishes? That have to deal with romance? It was such an odd thing for him to ask me, really, and I wasn't sure why he cared, but he was buying me a three hundred dollar necklace.

He could ask me any dang thing he wanted.

"So, did you think of anything?" It wasn't until he spoke - which I jumped at, once more - that I noticed Chad had gotten back, a smile on his pretty little face.

I shook my head. "Not really, no."

"Oh." Chad looked a bit disappointed for a moment, but he perked up again. "Hey, why don't we go get a coffee, or something?"

"Together?" I asked, a bit shocked. We were enemies, after all, they didn't normally randomly ask eachother to go hang out.

Chad raised an eyebrow at me. "I said we, didn't I?" he then blushed a bit. "Not as a date, or anything, though."

"Yeah," I smiled awkwardly. "Of course not."

* * *

By the time we had made it to the nearest coffee shop, it had began raining. We were sitting at a table a bit close to the large window in the shop. I watched the rain as it splattered onto the ground, in puddles, and on people's heads. An idea struck me, and I looked at Chad.

"I finally got something."

He gave me a look of confusion. "What?"

"One of those wishes. You know, you asked me what my top three 'romantic' wishes are. I thought of one."

Chad smiled. "Oh? What?"

"Being kissed in the rain." I grinned. It was a cliché wish, yes. Most girls dreamed of being kissed in the rain, though. It was just...romantic. I didn't understand it, at first, and wondered why people would want to be kissing the love of their life whith their clothes getting soaked and uncomfortably sticking to their bodies, while puddles of water and mud formed around them. It was when I watched a movie with a rain-kissing scene that I saw how romantic it was.

We were quiet for a few moments, until Chad got a mischevious smile on his face. He looked up at me. "Why don't you think of me as your genie for the day?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee.

"You tell me your three wishes, and I'll do my best to, well, grant them."

I grinned. "Whatever you say, Genie Dylan Cooper. So, who are you going to find to kiss me in the rain?"

In a second, that mischevious smile was back. "I think I have an idea. Come on." in another second, he had grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my seat (leaving behind our poor orphaned coffees), out of the shop, and into the rain.

"Okay, Chad, which stranger are we grabbing?" I asked. I began scanning the streets. "How about that guy? Or, wait, better yet, that one over there?" I began pointing random people out, not even noticing that Chad was leaning closer to me.

Chad shook his head, chuckling. "I have someone better in mind." he whispered, before pressing his lips to mine.

And, I swear, it was more romantic then the scene in that movie.

The kiss was just as I imagined it. Okay, maybe not entirely, because I hadn't exactly imagined it happening with Chad Dylan Cooper, of all people, but I think him being there made it better (though I'd deny it if asked). His lips were soft, and I could taste the coffee he had been drinking earlier, which he added a lot of sugar to. Either that, or his lips were naturally sweeter then cotton candy.

All too soon we pulled back, our breathing rates (and as far as I went, heart beat) increased. Chad smiled at me.

"There," his voice was a breathy whisper, and he sounded as if he had just run a marathon - in other words, completely out of breath. "Your wish is granted."

I nodded. "And you were right, kissing you was better then kiss some stranger." he laughed a bit.

"Okay. You're," he took a deep breath, seemingly still overwhelmed by that kiss. He didn't have to worry, though - I was too. "You're next wish?"

"I'll have to think about that."

"Why don't we sit over there while you do that?" Chad pointed to a bench that was sheilded from the rain by the roof of the coffee shop. I nodded in agreement and we sat down.

I thought about it. What else would I want for a wish? Thinking about the previous experience, I nearly wanted to make it something else with a kiss. But at the same time, I didn't want it to be that obvious to Chad that I wanted to kiss him again - though I did. Really, really, did.

Getting back on subject...

I eventually came up with something, and I looked at Chad, smiling. "Okay, what'cha got?" he asked, obviously knowing the look on my face.

"Oh, magical Genie Dylan Cooper," Chad rolled his eyes at my behaviour, but a smile was still on his face. "I wish to slow dance with someone."

He raised his eyes at me. "You've never slow danced with someone?"

I looked down, shaking my head. "No, not really. Unless you count when we danced at my secret prom. That lasted for like, ten seconds, though, and there wasn't even any music. And I was dressed like a fish! I want a real dance. Where there's romantic music playing, and I'm wearing a pretty dress, not a fish costume."

"I suppose." Chad shrugged. "Fine, Sonny, you're wish is my command." he crossed his arms and gave me a short nod. I laughed.

"I Dream of Jeannie? I wouldn't think you'd even know that show existed."

He smiled. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Sonny. Now come on, let's go get you your slow dance."

* * *

"So, where are we going?" I asked, drumming my fingers on the inside of the door of Chad's car. He hadn't told me where we were going, he had just told me he was taking me somewhere. I felt frightened for a small moment.

"See that house down there?" he pointed to a large house - mansion - down the street. I nodded. "There."

My eyes widened. "Do you..do you _live_ there?"

"Yup." Chad smiled. "My parents live there too, of course, but they're not home right now." he looked at the watch on his wrist. "They don't get back from their jobs for another hour or so."

I nodded. "So..why are we going to your house, exactly?"

"So you can get your second wish." he pulled into the driveway of the large house and parked his car. We stepped out. I could hear a faint _plip-plop _from the rain falling into the small fountain in front of his yard. We walked up the steps to the door of the house.

"After you, my dear." Chad (who had said that in a fake - but completely adorable - British accent) opened the door, smiling at me.

"Thanks." I grinned, and walked inside his house. The living room was beautiful, a large red carpet on the marble floor, and tables with vases of flowers everywhere. Chad walked in and shut the door behind him. He began walking up the stairs, and I figured I was supposed to follow him. The rest of the house was just as beautiful as the living room, and the outside.

Chad walked into one of the rooms, then came back out a second later, a dress in his hands. He handed it to me. "It's my cousin's - she left it here. She won't mind, though, I'm not sure she knows it exists anymore." he laughed. "When you finish changing into that, meet me downstairs in the room left of the stairs. I have to go find you your perfect guy." he winked and walked away. I then entered (what I thought, hoped it was, and ended up being) the bathroom.

I looked at the dress. It was golden, with sequins on the top of it. I quickly changed into the dress then walked downstairs, opening the door to the left of the stairs, as Chad had told me. It was an empty, brightly-lit room with a wooden floor, with wall-size mirrors on every, well, wall. There was a stereo off to the side. Chad was standing on the opposite side of the room, wearing a tux, and smiling at me.

"Wow...you look.." he stuttered, walking towards me. "Wow."

I giggled. "Thanks." I looked around the room.

"It's from when my mom got a part in a movie. She had to be a ballerina."

"Ah."

"Oh, and Sonny, you might want this." he brought out a purple velvet box, opening it up to reveal my necklace. To say the least, I squealed. I turned around and Chad put the necklace on me, then set his hands on my shoulders. "You look beautiful." he whispered in my ear, which caused me to shiver.

Dang it.

Stupid shivering.

If ever asked, I'd say it was because his breath was super cold.

"So," Chad pressed a button on the remote in his hand, causing "Love Story" by Taylor Swift to start playing on the radio, before dropping the remote on the floor (he was quite responsible with technology) and offering me his hand. "May I have this dance, Sonny?"

"Of course, genie." I smiled and grabbed his hand. He twirled me around, then pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder and we swayed together with the music for a while.

"Sonny, there's something I have to tell you." Chad whispered. I looked up at him.

"What?"

"I-"

"Chad? We're home!" a voice came from the living room. Chad's eyes widened.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My parents." he muttered.

"I thought you said they weren't suppoed to be back for like an hour?"

"My watch must be off." he let go of me (to my extreme displeasure) and walked over to the door, opening it and shutting it behind him. I quietly crept over to the door, pressing my ear up against it. I wasn't eavesdropping, I was just..listening to a conversation I wasn't part of without the other people knowing.

Yeah.

"What's going on in there?" I heard a female voice ask - probably Chad's mother.

"Um..nothing." Chad answered. He was quite good with words, wasn't he?

"It doesn't sound like nothing." his whom-I-assumed-to-be-mom said.

"So, son, what kind of model did you get today?" a male voice asked. Probably his father. I felt a bit jealous for a moment. How often was he bringing girls to his house?

"Um, she's not a model, dad." Chad muttered.

"Pop star?"

"Uh, no."

"An actress?"

"Well, yeah."

I figured then would be a good time to show myself. I slowly opened the door and entered the living room. Chad's mother smiled at me.

"Wait, aren't you the girl on that comedy show? What was it called again?"

"So Random?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, that." she smiled again. "Chad watches that show all the time." I didn't pass up the opprotunity to smirk at Chad. "Only when you're on the screen, though."

He only watched it when I was on? Cue the butterflies entering my stomach.

"I think we should go before you two say anything else embarassing about me." Chad smiled, putting his hands on my shoulders and leading me towards the stairs. "Quick, run!" he whispered.

* * *

Eventually, I changed out of the dress and we got out of Chad's house. We couldn't think of anywhere better to go, so we went back to the coffee shop we had earlier. Instead of going inside, though, we sat back on the bench outside of it. I noticed it was still raining.

"So, Sonny, what's your last wish?" Chad asked.

I barely took anytime to think about it before whispering, "I wish for my true love to be mine."

Why in the world I said that, I didn't know. I was a bit overwhelmed and overjoyed from the slow dancing, and that kiss, and that whole day in general. My eyes widened as soon as the words escaped my lips, though. In order for Chad to 'grant' that wish, he'd have to know who my true love was.

And that wasn't something I wanted to share.

"For me to 'grant' that wish, Sonny, I'd need to know who that is." he chuckled. See? I told you.

"Uh..I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing."

"How bad could it be?"

"Bad. Trust me."

"Come on, please?"

I sighed, not being able to resist the adorable little puppy dog face he gave me. "Fine. I'll give you hints."

"I can live with that."

"Alright, first hint. He has blue eyes."

Chad nodded, smiling. "Blue eyes. Got it."

"Second, he has blonde hair."

Chad's grin got even wider.

"Third..." I figured I mise well just give it away. It was better for him to know, anyway. "His name starts with a C."

"Oh, it does?" Chad's voice was a husky whisper, and he leaned closer to me. "Does it happen to end with a 'had'?" I nodded. "Well, in that case, I think I should do this." I felt his lips press to mine. And I knew, something was for sure.

His lips were just naturally that sweet.

He brought his hands up to my cheeks and pushed his face even closer to mine - which I wasn't sure was possible. Slowly, hesitantly, and reluctantly, we pulled back. Chad blinked, and his eyes then closed again, his breathing once again faster.

"There." he whispered. "Your last wish was granted."

* * *

**Meheh, super long, fluffiness.**

**Told you it was kind of OOC - Sonny is a bit sarcasticish sometimes.**

**-Abbie**


End file.
